Interview with the vampire bunny
by Edit100
Summary: Judy is missing for about 6 months now. Her phone couldn't be reached. Her disappearance worries Nick. News about Bellweather and her accomplices all died in prison. Cause of death: A bite to the neck. Nick is convinced that Judy's disappearance has something to do with their deaths. One day on Nick's desk, he finds a note: Judy's handwriting, time and location for their interview…


Interview with the vampire bunny

* * *

It's that special time of year when the leaves start to turn red, the gourds come out, people dressed like idiots for about a month, and that means one thing: Zootopia Halloween Special!

Vampires have long since been creatures hiding in the darkness, ready to pounce on their victims and suck every ounce of their blood. In Nick Wilde's case, he wants to interview a vampire bunny, and not run away from those who'd literally bite his furry neck off, even though she's a bunny, that turned into a vampire, which makes her a vampire bunny, bunny vampire, bun-pire, Bunnicula?

* * *

The night before Halloween, Officer Nick Wilde looked at the old house. It was just like all the other red-bricks on the street, but all windows were either closed or boarded up, purposefully.

The red front door had that sun-bleached look and the window frames were more bare rotting wood than white paint. He bit his lip. A shiver ran through his body like an electric current. Sucking in a breath as he knocked on the door, knowing there would be no answer. He twisted the handle. On crossing the threshold he heard sudden rapid movement.

 _This can't be good._

Nick turned to leave.

"Don't go, Nick," said a gentle disembodied voice, "you're just going to leave me here?"

Ignoring the voice, Nick pulled at the door handle only to find it was stuck. He was trapped. A pair of scarlet eyes appeared in the distance. Nick thought he saw someone lurking behind him as he turned around. Nothing. He must be seeing things.

The entrance hall was roomy, airy and eerie. An uneasy breeze blew down the corridor and grasped Nick with its chilly touch. Its fingers circled around his body, tenderly fondling every inch of him, pulling his shoulder's tight together as he huddled into himself for warmth.

Then, storm came inconveniently. The raindrops from the leaky roof start hitting his police uniform. Behind him the mild sound of the city traffic and rain hitting, Nick couldn't quite hear his own footsteps. But he was brave. Drawing out his air-powered elephant tranquilizer gun on one paw, his flashlight on the other, Nick cautiously walked towards the voice.

"Carrots, is that you?" Nick shouted.

He expected no prompt relies, but Judy's optimistic voice was sound. "Yes! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Where are you?" asked Nick.

The red fox's gleaming emerald eyes gave Nick the perfect night vision. This resulted in an eerie glow and gave Nick the power to see at the dark. No need to turn on his flashlight. However, the power to see at night doesn't mean Nick could locate Judy as he began hearing rapid movement again; the constant remote thumping noise from the wooden floors, shadowy figure lurking and passing around Nick from room to room, made Nick aimlessly circling round, trying to spot the apparition.

Finally, at the furthest door from Nick, he spotted the apparition entered, leaving it ajar, allowing a pair of eerie crimson gleam. Nick felt Judy's presence, stalking him across the hall from that room with her… turned eyes. His mind told him not to move, that that couldn't be her but his body dragged him to the crimson eyes like a moth to a flame. He needed to know whether or not it was her.

 _There's no such thing as monsters._

Rashly, Nick dashed towards the crimson eyes. At the door, Nick flung it open, but to find an empty, paint decayed room. In minutes, Nick could feel her presence as the floor boards suddenly creaked behind him and he turned.

"I'm right behind ya, Nicky!"

Having good reflexes, Judy jumped behind Nick's back, with an overwhelming force no ordinary rabbit could possibly possess. It was with so much power that she pushed and hugged the red fox onto the wooden floor and knocked him unconscious, his body sprawling on the ground.

The last words Nick heard from Judy was rather mirthful.

"Oh! Gotta control my powers…"

Well past midnight, the bunny vampire looked bored. Smell had taken over as Judy Hopps's primary sense. She no longer cared what mammals looked like, it was their aroma that mattered most. From the foot of the bed she could detect the sugar levels of Nick's blood. An uncontrollable diabetic that was like chocolate, she could tell Nick how "sweet" he was as she raised her tiny lips, revealing her little fangs, staring at Nick through her crimson eyes.

The red fox laid on the old wonky bed, snoring gently. He was still asleep.

Then, as her grey paw rested on Nick's chest, he felt an urge to open his eyes, only to see Judy inches away from his pointy face.

"Get away from me!" snarled Nick, eyes wide opened, crawling away on the bed.

"What's wrong, Nick?" replied Judy, backing one step, trying not to scare Nick. She grinned slyly.

"You!" Nick glared at Judy with his glowing green eyes, "you monster! You're going suck my blood like the rest, aren't you?"

"Oh-um, that I can explain."

"Explain? How?"

Without further ado, Judy pulled the cord of the overhead light bulb, revealing her face and body. She was overall ghastly.

"Oh no, Judy what happened to you?"

Judy's police uniform had dried stains of brown that had glued into the hem of her sleeves. Fur on corners of her mouth had dry blood stains, and she licked them slowly, but it was so dried and stuck into her fur that mere saliva couldn't clean it entirely away. Seeing Judy's mouth, paws and her police uniform covered savagely with spots of dry blood, red eyes glittering, Nick struggled to suppress fear and understand. How could a bunny he befriended with turn out to be a savage predator, more ironically he thought to himself, perhaps bunnies do go savage. But no matter, ahead was no prey bunny, but stood a fearsome and formidable predator, the ultimate predator. The "Judy Hopps" Nick knew was dead for all he cared.

"Oh, that's not my blood—"

"You don't say!"

Suddenly, the light went out by itself and when it turned back on seconds later, Judy was in the chair in front of a square table, centrally above the light bulb. Nick felt his pocket was peculiarly missing something. As he searched for the carrot pen gifted by Judy, the dimly overhead light bulb shined the plastic carrot pen placed on the middle of the table, with the recording button turned on by the looks of the blinking red light. "H-how did you do that?"

"The same way you do it. A series of simple gestures. Only I moved too fast for you to see."

Nick was speechless, frightened, yet enthralled by her, spellbound by her.

"Relax, Nick. I'm not going to eat you. I just want to turn myself in."

Her words "I'm not going to eat you" and "turn myself in" didn't calm Nick's heart rate. But as he thought more logically, she had every opportunity to suck Nick's blood. So, not wanting to stay here longer with a thirsty, fully-fledged vampire, Nick slowly got out of bed, approached the square table and sat in the chair.

Long beat. It occurred to Nick, when they stared each other for minutes motionlessly, that Judy's violet eyes had turned crimson. And what better way to start off a vampire interview by asking her how she was turned…

"Officer Judy Hopps," Nick cleared his throat, "are you responsible for the deaths of Dawn Bellwether, Doug Ramses, Woolter White and Jesse Pink?"

"Yes, I am," she replied firmly.

"You're lying to me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm serious. I think I move too quickly for the surveillance cameras to catch me—"

"I can't believe you did this. You aren't Judy Hopps, not any more. The Judy Hopps I know would seek justice; catch bad guys, not kill them. What happened to you… How did you turn into this… this monster?"

"Let me explain."

"No, Carrots. I'm here to arrest you—"

"Please, refrain from calling me Carrots."

"Or else you'll kill me? Because that's what you are, a monster who sucks the blood out of their victims."

"That's why I'm turning myself in, Nick!"

A clever move by Judy Hopps: Nick was blocked by this statement and could not argue further.

"Good, the interrogation's over. I'm bringing you in. Please remain calm while I handcuff you."

But Nick Wilde still had tricks up his sleeve: Judy either had to talk Nick out of it or break free from being arrested, which neither seemed possible without hurting Nick.

"Judy Hopps, you have the right to remain silent—" said Nick as he stood up and took out the metal handcuffs.

"You're just going to arrest me? After all those months I went missing, this is what you'll do to me?" Judy interrupted, but Nick carried on regardless.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law—" Nick approached her. Still sitting, Judy's paws were handcuffed behind the chair, without any resistance.

"You don't know what I've been through! I bet you don't even love me anymore!"

Nick sighed heavily after handcuffing her. Then returned to his chair, sat opposite to the vampire, who frowned at him.

"Alright, I'll let you explain; I want to know what's left of Judy Hopps is in you monster. Tell me what happened to 'Judy Hopps' six months ago."

And so began her story. She explicated how she had found a raccoon burglar breaking into a pawn store while patrolling the midnight streets of Happy Town. How she chased him down into a dark alley, turning corner to apprehend the raccoon, but only to see him being bit in neck by a grey wolf. She described in great length how she could feel the raccoon's fear mounting. His breath becoming ragged. He couldn't turn to see who the wolf was. He couldn't let go of him. He couldn't stop him as he bit his neck.

She said that the last thing the raccoon did was to scream, screams that became a screech as she walked closer to see the wolf's long fangs had pieced into the raccoon's neck. She said that she had never seen an actually vampire before, other than in the movies, but there he was ahead of her, she described in horrors how she watched helplessly as the wolf drank and drank, and drank some more. The raccoon stopped screaming, resisting, and soon she could feel the raccoon's heart beginning to fade away.

She explained how her instinct told her not to approach the murderer, how she wanted to turn a blind eye and walk away while she still could but justice need to be served; it was a homicide crime scene and she had to do something. She described how she approached the wolf, drawing out her tranquilizer gun, demanding the wolf to get down on the ground, paws above his head, but only to see him disobeyed, flung the dead raccoon away and dashed around her effortlessly. She said in fright how she tried to aim and shoot him, but missed, and before she knew, she felt him grabbed her behind the neck and his fangs pieced through her throat. She described the initial feeling excruciating as her vision began to blur, her body weight became lighter and lighter, her breath began to escape from the two holes that his fangs had pieced pass her throat.

It was that moment she knew she was about to die. It was that moment she lost her tongue, looking away from Nick.

Nick knew he had to do something, even though she's a monster, she's Judy. He gently moved his chair closer to her, uncuffed her from his seat, then placed his paw on her arm.

Judy looked at him and gently put his paw on top of her blood stained paw on the table, a move to see whether or not Nick would pull away or continue to comfort her; he didn't because he wanted to know more, so she carried on.

A deep breath, she began describing. She said as her life was on the blink of extinction, the wolf held her with cold furry caress as he pull his sharp fangs out. She described his red eyes a demon she didn't fear, and explained how she feared not knowing, what he might do next and where he might take her. How he just lay her lifeless body down, then cut his wrist with his fangs, and began pouring his own blood onto her mouth for her to drink. She described his blood a bitter revulsion that tasted like pure iron, and that she choked the overwhelming blood the wolf had gave her.

She said that it was his blood that gave her this curse and all that has brought her here. She said that, afterwards, she couldn't remember but wake up on a bed the next day, to see at the foot of her bed the vampire wolf sat in a rocking chair, dressed in black suit and black shoes, his mouth and body all cleaned, no stains. She began describing roughly what he said: "Welcome," he smiled, "I'm not glad I choose you to live my curse for your eternity, but if you choose to end your curse, you shall open this curtain after I'm gone. But first, allow me to introduce myself, I am Louis de Pointe du Lac. Just call me Louis…"

She began describing in detail that she was attacked by a two hundred-year-old wolf vampire, called Louis. She also firmly stated that she didn't ask to be a vampire at the first place, that she rather died then becoming a vampire, however, she explained when Louis recognized her from the "Nighthowler" news on TV, he felt guilty, probably sensed her overwhelming optimism with life and a hero of Zootopia, and that he didn't want to waste a good soul. She also explained how irresponsible of him to just pull his sharp fangs out, then just gave her the curse and make it up to her. How he just disposed the dead raccoon body by fire.

Judy then carried on saying what he said at the end: "Today, you are flush with my blood. But by tomorrow, the power that courses through your veins will fade. You will be stronger and faster than when you were alive. In the meantime, you will have to be clever, or else you will find yourself relying on the beast that prowls within you. It is a vicious creature. You can call upon it when you are overwhelmed, but it is a devil's bargain: You will always come out the worse for the exchange. What you do have is time. You will not grow old, you will not die. In time, you will see that every life comes in cycles. And if you want to stay in that cycle, then open that curtain… Farewell, Judy Hopps."

And just that, she said the wolf just vanished into thin air, leaving her alone with two options, either open the curtains and end her curse or live forever in the dark.

"Then why didn't you just end your curse there?" asked Nick.

"Because I want to see you one last time!" yelled Judy. "The sun's rising; it's time for you to take me in. Please walk me out, Nick. Let me look at you under the sun for one last time, like normal couples do." She began to sob, and muttered, "We'll never be the same again…"

Avoiding eye contact, Nick got up and walked towards the boarded up window. Through the gap, he saw orange glowed trees reflected from the horizon.

Judy carried on sobbing, with her tears streaming through her temples down to her mouth comers; she licked them, finally cleaned her stains. "I've done my worst, and I don't blame you for leaving me. Even though I'm able to control my thirst, I'm still a murderer who doesn't deserve you. But please, just for once, walk me outside, stand beside me. Let me look on you one last time. I'll say my farewells, a-and after we're done and I'm all ashes and dust, you can be free a-and never care about me, no more because… I am a bad bunny!"

Silence, except for Judy's crying. Then a recorded voice could be heard.

Judy's voice through carrot pen: "I am a bad bunny!"

Judy looked at Nick. He held up his carrot pen and replayed Judy's confession again. "I am a bad bunny!"

Nick turned to Judy, smiling at her. "Do I get to live forever?"

"W-what?" said Judy, still sobbing.

"Do your worst: Turn me!"

"You don't know what you're asking, Nick." In a daze, Judy stared at Nick, motionless, unthinkable.

Nick walked up to the stock-still bunny, put her head on Nick's cheat and hugged her. He looked down. She looked up. Red eyes, green eyes met. Both slightly glow in the dimly lighted room.

Nick swallowed; his paw wiped her tears away. "I want to be with you forever, Carrots."

Judy sighed heavily, shaking her head. She tightened her grip on Nick's paws, concern seeping into her own voice. "Why? Why do you want to become a monster like me?"

"Because I'm a damned fox!" Nick shrieked, tearing away from her grip, back one step away.

Judy appalled, stunned as Nick began to yell. "Because I want to spend my life with you. As long as I'm mortal, I can't live with you forever. I know that it'd kill you to watch me grow old and die."

"How could you say that? I'm a monster…"

"Monster or not, you're still my carrot, Judy."

Her emotional expression changed to a more serious, worried one. Before she spoke she sighed. "You're right. We only live once. Ready?"

Nick nodded. He couldn't put a brave face on. He took her paws and held it tight. "I promise everything's going to be all right." He didn't know for sure, but he kept a strong smile and looked into her eyes. Her beautiful crimson eyes were hypnotizing, better than the violet ones.

Judy could hear Nick's frantically beating heart. "Are you sure, Nick? Your heart's beating really fast, right now."

Nick gulped, "If it doesn't work, tell me in another life, when we're both bunnies."

Judy giggled while she wept, still healing from her feelings. "Or foxes."

"Or both." Nick smiled.

 _Here goes nothing,_ she thought as she dragged him to the bed and sat down.

There, Judy tightened her grasp on Nick's arms, leaning down to brush her lips against his throat. At the sensation of tingling fur pressing against his jugular, Nick stiffened, but forced himself to remain still.

Without further delay, Judy opened her mouth wide, pressing the tips of tiny pearly fangs against his throat, biting down. Her fangs slashed into his skin and it felt as if he was being stabbed by two daggers that had been heated a thousand degrees. He closed his eyes and tensed himself to ease the pain but that didn't help at all. It hurt like hell.

Nick yelped, eyes flying open as he instantly tried to tear away from her. Judy's paws on his arms held him in place, restraining him with her new strength. Nick whimpered as Judy began to swallow.

A dull, aching numbness began to steal the pain away. Nick panicked, following his basic predator instincts to fight for his life. All he managed to do was to struggle feebly as pained breaths escaped free from his mutilated throat. Soon, dizziness washed over the dying fox. He moaned as his racing heart began to slow. The air seemed to stick in Nick's throat, his pained gasps growing shallower and quieter as Judy carried on swallowing.

Nick felt Judy pull back from his dripping neck. He felt her paws changed from restraint to support, holding him before he passed out onto the ground. He felt the pain didn't ease at all. He felt his body burning as if he was swimming in lava. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. He then felt the heat switch to cold and now he felt himself getting colder. His heart was beating faster and faster, blood was rushing and teeth aching. He wanted this to be over immediately. He just wanted to die…

Judy knew it: She wasn't ready; her fangs were too tiny. He was going to die. Just seeing him like this hurt her, made her feel sick. Nick didn't seem like he would make it out alive.

A few bites later…

"I'm so sorry! It usually doesn't take this many tries to find the carotid artery!" said Judy, panicked as she looked at the tiny holes and streams of blood running down his neck to his soaked uniform.

"Carrots… just call an ambulance…"

It sucks to be Nick…

Act fast! Judy placed her own wrist against her bloody lips, fangs tearing at her skin. Blood began pouring out of her wound instantly. She pressed her wrist against Nick's pointy mouth. Nick, feeling his life escaping, knew he had to suck her blood. So, with one last effort, Nick rose to receive the first drops into his open mouth. Judy gathered him up, as Nick clamped his paw on Judy's arm and sucked from the wrist, guzzling as much as he could. The simple step of swallowing was almost too strenuous for his dying soul.

Judy's wrist wound healed seconds later, sealing the flow of her blood. She reclaimed her wrist, then laid the dead fox on the wonky bed. She sat beside him. Watched as her wound closed completely, leaving no scars.

Judy wiped the blood on her mouth with her sleeves. She turned her head to Nick when he began choking; grasping for air, grabbing his throat. Finally, Nick threw back his head onto the pillow as he suffocated into slumber…

Day passed. Night came. Midnight Halloween, Nick found himself unable to do much more than squirmed in misery as his heartbeat stilled, his respiration became unnecessary, and his teeth felt sharp and painful as his fangs had burst from his gums for the first time.

As Nick opened his eyes, the world around him began to transform: The details of this old house, the moon light passed the window gaps, all reflected his heightened vision; the city traffic, the people outside walking and saying "trick or treat", all represented his heightened hearing sensitivity. It was these changes that had altered Nick's life forever: The sudden increase in strength and vision, and the overwhelming thirst…

Nick woke up, turned and stared at Judy sitting right next to him on bed, whom Nick her saw with a vampire's vision. Judy's eyes were brighter. Her ZPD badge was glimmering in the night.

Everything looked clearer, brighter, containing more facets of light and colour.

"Judy, I feel… great!"

"I know right," she smiled, "now, let's go eat some people! Woot! Woot!"

* * *

Happy Halloween! Hope you like my dumb fluffy buffy Nick and Judy vampire story. Soon, they'll even have a vampire sloth that, I don't know, slowly bites his victims to death?

And please don't leave vague feedback. If you like my story, leave a fav. If you really do like my story, leave your compliments on the comment section.


End file.
